


Your Heart's Desire

by DarkDianora



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDianora/pseuds/DarkDianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives a very special present for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennahijja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kennahijja).



> This is a birthday gift for kennahijja, whose stories I've been reading and enjoying for years now. Written off the cuff one Sunday morning; this is like chewing gum to her wedding cake. Also, nobody gets thrown off Astronomy Tower.

**Your Heart’s Desire**

 ****It was July, 31st, 2009. His so-called golden birthday, as his friends had kept telling him. Harry didn’t know what was supposed to be golden about it – because up until now it had been pretty much a rerun of his last birthdays. Which meant a rather quiet affair, with only Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville as guests; and that was exactly how Harry wanted it. He tried to evade his popularity where he could and enjoyed living as a hermit.

The four of them had gone half an hour ago, and Harry had just finished cleaning up after them and settled with a tall latte (the state-of the-art coffee machine had been his present to himself) on his green chesterfield. On the couch table in front of him rested Hermione’s present, still wrapped up in what looked golden tinfoil with pink stars etched on it. She’d told him to open it at a minute to midnight exactly, because then (that part she had whispered in his ear) it would grant him his heart’s desire – for all of one hour. Unlike the mirror of Erised, this present would take into account only things that were really available. Hermione had invented it herself and was quite proud of that bit of spellwork.

While Harry knew that Hermione was a genius when it came to inventing spells, his inner pessimism made him doubt her invention. A golden parcel? Come on! How corny could it get? He’d probably be lucky if there didn’t appear a balled fist heading for his face! And it was only nine, and he hated waiting anyway.

Shrugging, he tore the little parcel open.

Nothing happened. Utterly unsurprised he settled back into the sofa and took another sip of his latte. And then the shit - in form of a giant cloud of purple fog – hit the fan, enveloping Harry completely. Invisible hands grabbed him and pulled him up and away. He felt himself being hurled through ice-cold air; and his only thought before he lost consciousness was that if that was his heart’s desire, his heart sucked bigtime.

  
                                                                              ::--::--::

 

He came to with a shock, gasping for air desperately, his heart speeding like he had run a race. At first he thought it was dark, but he realized quickly that he was just blindfolded. Blindfolded, and bound, spread-eagled to what he supposed was a bed. The sheets felt cool and sleek under him, and yes, that came something closer to what his heart might wish. Smiling softly, he began to relax into the very comfortable mattress.

Out of nowhere he heard steps approach, and then somebody started to carefully wipe his sweaty body down with a hot, moist cloth. It smelled citrus-y, and the heat seeped into his muscles, making Harry sigh in contentment. Bless Hermione, this was heavenly. The best present, ever.  
Everywhere the cloth had touched him his whole body was tingling, save for one part where it hadn’t touched him yet, and Harry couldn’t help but buck up into empty air, wanting that hot, moist goodness on his hardening cock, too. The only reaction he got was the amused chuckle of an unequivocally male voice. Yeah. That was his dream all right.

The fire in his body grew ever faster, and if he didn’t get his wish, like, right now, he was going to spontaneously combust.

“Please,” he whined shamelessly, “please touch me!”

Suddenly there were fingers on his nipples, pinching and twisting them mercilessly, until Harry thought his nips were going to be pulled off. He screamed, for the first time fighting his restraints, but of course they held firm, and the grip on his tits didn’t relent either, not even a fracture.

“Shh,” the voice was back. “Relax. Don’t fight it.”

It was hard, because this really hurt like a fucking bitch, but in the end Harry managed to lie there nearly quietly, only trembling minutely in the cruel grip. He was breathing hard with the exertion of it.

“Very good,” the voice praised. “Now, be prepared!”

And the hands were gone. Blood rushed back into the tortured flesh, and damn, if that didn’t hurt even more than before! Gritting his teeth, Harry rode it out, only the occasional moan escaping his lips.

“Please,” he whimpered, not even knowing what exactly he was asking for.

“More?” the voice inquired, somewhat sardonically.

His cock now rock hard, Harry bucked up again.

“Yes. Yes, please!”

“Very well.”

Harry heard a couple of noises, somebody walking, rummaging around in something, coming back. His body was shaking from a mixture of fear and anticipation, and his nips were still hard and throbbing.

And there it was, finally, the touch of a cool, slick hand on his cock, but it was jacking him only leisurely, almost negligently, the grip not half as tight as he needed it. Every time he tried moving up into it, the hand vanished, leaving him fucking up into air and desperately wanting more.

It drove him nuts, and he couldn’t help but scream out his growing frustration.

“You bastard! Come on, damn you! I want more!”

The voice chuckled again.

“My, my, Harry! You crave punishment, don’t you? Don’t worry, I have just the thing for you.”

Something cold and sharp bit into his nipples, first into one, then into the other, the pain of it so bad Harry howled.

“Shit! Oh, shit! Oh my God—“

But then the hand was back, and this time exactly like Harry needed it, hard and fast and insistent, fingers pinching that sensitive spot on the underside just right, and Christ his tits hurt, but his cock was on fire.

Orgasm hit him like a freight train. He was coming so hard he nearly blacked out with the intensity of it. Come splashed all over his upper body, some even landed on his chin. The hand jacked him through all of it, unrelentingly, until Harry became so tender he yelled for mercy yet again.

It took him a while to come down from the high. His body and mind were both completely limp, completely wiped-out. Even as the nipple clamps were removed – which hurt pretty badly – all he could offer was a weak twinge, a slight stirring of his oversensitive cock.

His body was washed down again, tenderly. Harry thought he’d never before felt so taken care of, so cherished. When lips began to move against his own he opened up to the kiss without reservation, open and defenseless. Being able to let go had never felt so good. Hands nestled at his head, the blindfold was pulled away. Harry blinked up into the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy.

Breath rushed out of his body, leaving only dismay and total blackness. There was a roar in his ears, growing exponentially, and there was that purple cloud again, enveloping him, taking him up and away.

  
                                                                                 ::--::--::

 

He landed hard on his Chesterfield, right in the middle of his spilt latte. His body was numb, his mind completely in a daze. He barely had enough power left to pull the checkered afghan over himself and collapsed where he sat.

He awoke with tears drying on his face. Like a robot he went to take shower, got dressed, cleaned the sofa cushions, even managed to eat a piece of leftover cake. In the end he had convinced himself that everything had been just a dream, that the purple fog had somehow drugged him, and if his nipples still hurt it was because he had pinched them himself. He shrugged, and sat down to pin a letter of thanks to Hermione.

‘Hey, Hermione!  
Couldn’t wait and opened it early!  
Worked like a charm!  
Thank you,  
\--Harry’

He still owned no new owl so he went into Hogsmeade to post his letter. He figured since it was still early he could get away with it without raising too much attention. When he returned home, there were two owls waiting for him, one from Hermione, the other unknown, but bearing a small parcel.

Harry opened Hermione’s letter first.

‘Harry, you idiot!  
Whatever happened – there’s no way  
the spell could have worked!  
Glad you’re well, though!  
\--Hermione’

‘So maybe it wasn’t my heart’s desire,’ Harry thought. ‘But it was a hell of a hot dream!’

He turned to the second owl, the one with the parcel. Probably another birthday present, Harry figured, ripping it open. Inside he found a small wooden box. Shaking it he could hear something rattle around in there. Curious, he flipped the lid open. In the box lay a pair of gleaming silver nipple clamps, their sharp teeth glinting in the morning sun. Harry’s stomach somersaulted and froze. With trembling hands he unfolded the small piece of parchment attached to the lid.

‘Malfoy Manor, tomorrow,  
eight o’clock. Or else.

\--LM’


End file.
